Preston
Preston is a place name, surname and given name that may refer to: Places England *Preston, Lancashire, an urban settlement **The City of Preston, Lancashire, a borough and non-metropolitan district which contains the settlement **County Borough of Preston, a local government district containing the settlement from 1835 to 1974 **Preston (UK Parliament constituency) **Preston railway station in Preston, Lancashire **The PR postcode area, also known as the Preston postcode area **Preston Urban Area, the conurbation with Preston at its core *Preston, Devon (in Paignton) *Preston, Dorset *Preston, East Riding of Yorkshire, near Kingston upon Hull *Preston, Hertfordshire *Preston, London, near Wembley **Preston (ward) *Preston, Rutland *Preston, Somerset *Preston, Tyne and Wear *Preston, Aldbourne and Ramsbury, Wiltshire *Preston, Lyneham, Wiltshire *Preston Bagot, Warwickshire *Preston Bissett, Buckinghamshire *Preston Brook, Cheshire *Preston Capes, Northamptonshire *Preston Crowmarsh, Oxfordshire *Preston Deanery, Northamptonshire *Preston Gubbals, Shropshire *Preston-le-Skerne, County Durham *Preston-next-Wingham, Kent *Preston-on-Stour, Warwickshire *Preston-on-Tees, Eaglescliffe, Teesside *Preston on the Hill, Cheshire *Preston on Wye, Herefordshire *Preston Plucknett, Somerset *Preston St Mary, Suffolk *Preston-under-Scar, North Yorkshire *Preston upon the Weald Moors, Shropshire *Preston Village, Brighton, Sussex *Preston Wynne, Herefordshire *Great Preston, West Yorkshire *Long Preston, North Yorkshire Australia *Preston, Victoria **City of Preston (Victoria) **Electoral district of Preston *Preston, Tasmania *Preston, Queensland Canada *Preston, Nova Scotia **East Preston, Nova Scotia **North Preston **Preston (electoral district) *Preston, Ontario Cuba *Guatemala, Cuba, also known as Preston, in the Holguín Province Scotland *Preston, Prestonpans, East Lothian, in Prestonpans *Preston, East Linton, East Lothian, in East Linton *Preston, Scottish Borders, near Duns *Prestonkirk, near East Linton, East Lothian *Preston Mill, a watermill near East Linton, East Lothian United States *Preston, Connecticut *Preston, Georgia *Preston, Idaho *Preston, Indiana *Preston, Iowa *Preston, Kansas *Preston, Kentucky *Preston, Maryland *Preston, Minnesota *Preston, Mississippi *Preston, Missouri *Preston, Jasper County, Missouri *Preston, Nebraska *Preston, Nevada *Preston, New York *Preston, North Carolina *Preston, Oklahoma *Preston, Texas *Preston, Washington *Preston, West Virginia *Preston County, West Virginia *Preston, Adams County, Wisconsin, a town *Preston, Grant County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community *Preston, Trempealeau County, Wisconsin, a town *Preston Road, important thoroughfare to the history and growth of Dallas, Texas, built over a historically important cattle trail Outer space *3792 Preston, an asteroid People *Preston (singer) (born 1982), British singer *List of people with given name Preston *List of people with surname Preston Fictional characters *Becky Preston, from the Shiloh movies * Bill S. Preston Esq., one half of Bill and Ted, played by Alex Winter *Dara Lynn Preston, from the Shiloh movies *Dick Preston, The New Dick Van Dyke Show *Marty Preston, from the Shiloh movies *Preston Northwest from Gravity Falls * Sergeant Preston of the Yukon * Dr. Preston Burke, Grey's Anatomy * Preston the robot dog in the Wallace and Gromit film A Close Shave * Preston (played by Colin Hanks), Carl Denham's assistant in ''King Kong'' (2005 film) * Cleric John Preston (played by Christian Bale) in ''Equilibrium'' (film) * Preston Winthrop from MySims Agents * John James Preston, the full name of Mr. Big (Sex and the City), Carrie Bradshaw's love interest in the Sex and the City television series and ensuing films Ships *[[HMS Preston|HMS Preston]], multiple ships *[[USS Preston|USS Preston]], multiple ships *''WT Preston'', a stern wheel snagboat operated by the US Army Corps of Engineers Schools *Preston Institute of Management Science and Technology (PIMSAT), institute of higher education in Pakistan *Preston University (United States), controversial unaccredited institution *Preston University (Pakistan), a private university in Pakistan *Preston's College, a further education college in Preston, Lancashire, England *Preston High School (disambiguation) Other *HM Prison Preston, a prison in England *Preston baronets, baronetcies created for persons with the surname Preston *Preston Car Company, a Canadian railway equipment builder *Preston (METRORail station), Houston, Texas *Preston (speedway), a British speedway team *Preston North End F.C., an English football club *Preston Street (disambiguation)